


Up For The Job

by Joycee



Series: Aphrodisiac [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Collar investigates a pharmaceutical company suspected of being a cover for distribution of an unapproved psychedelic and aphrodisiac drug based on a rare Mayan herb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up For The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Part one

Neal flipped through folders to try to find an interesting case for them to work on. He was bored to tears with mortgage and bond fraud cases. 

“We take them as they come in, Neal,” admonished Peter. “You don’t get to cherry pick cases.”

“Wow! Look at this one,” Neal said suddenly.

“What is it? Let me see it,” said Peter, in spite of himself.

“A company called Maya Pharmaceuticals is suspected as being a cover for distribution of psychedelic and aphrodisiac drugs,” Neal read. “Sounds sexy.”

“Let me see that,” said Peter, reaching for the folder. “Hmm, this does look interesting. Okay.”

“Okay what?” asked Neal. “Okay, we’ll look into this one,” Peter agreed. 

“Oh wow, this is going to be fun,” smiled Neal.

“I don’t think it will be necessary to sample their merchandise to investigate them,” cautioned Peter.

“No, of course not,” Neal agreed. Then he added, “But you never know…”

“Oh you,” Peter laughed. “Come on, Timothy O'Leary, let’s get the team together and do a little research.”

They came up with a plan for Peter to pose as a retail pharmacy chain executive (Peter Earnhardt) with Neal as their best salesman (Neal Anthem). Once their back stories and appropriate paperwork were created, Peter made an appointment to meet with the Director of the Maya Pharmaceuticals, Hal Underbrook, to discuss the potential market for the new fertility/libido drug they were developing.

"Nice to meet you, gentlemen," Hal greeted them. "Can I get you some coffee?” They gratefully accepted since it was early in the day.

May I ask how you became aware of our new product?" Hal asked them.

Peter replied, "Well, at the last Retail Pharmacy Association meeting, there was a lot of buzz about it. Then we read the papers by the medical researchers in Great Britain. It looks promising."

"Oh, it is," enthused Hal. "We haven't officially started clinical trials yet, but as soon as we have FDA approval, this drug is going to skyrocket! We’re going to call it Yakun, after the Mayan word Yakuntik which means love.

Neal remarked, "I understand the drug is developed from an herb in South America."

Hal explained, "Yes, Maca root from Peru is one of the main ingredients and we are the first to bring it on the market in a prescription formula. In addition to its natural sexual stimulation properties, we have added substances to enhance its mild opioid and hallucinogenic properties. Finally, the formula includes HCG to increase libido and cabergolin which decreases the refractory period. As an added bonus, it has a side effect of supressing appetite enough to cause weight loss.”

“Wow,” Neal breathed, “That’s some all purpose drug!”

Hal grinned and said, “Yes, we are aware of its potential for abuse as a recreational drug in addition to the legitimate purpose as an erectile dysfunction/fertility drug for men that we are planning to market it as. It has many advantages over Viagra and Cialis, which basically just enable men to get erect, but have no effect on libido or enjoyment.”

Peter asked skeptically, “What’s the potential downside, Hal? What are the side effects and long term complications?”

“Other than possible allergic reaction to one of the components and the obvious social problems of abuse, there are very few. There is a moderate elevation of the pulse, blood pressure and respiratory rate and, of course, genital rashes or STDs can result from overuse as a sexual stimulant. Multiple births of twins have occurred.”

“Is it addicting?” asked Neal. “Not physically, only possible psychological dependence,” replied Hal.

Peter pointed out, “No drug is ever as safe as it is thought be to during limited trials.”

Hal laughed, “Believe me, this drug is worth whatever trivial unwanted effects may occur.”

Neal said curiously, “You sound like you’ve tried it, Hal.”

“Oh yes,” Hal told them. "We require our prospective customers, distributors and salesmen at this stage in development to experience the drug personally. We feel it gives them a better understanding and makes them more enthusiastic proponents."

Peter asked, "Are you sure about the side effects?"

"Oh, there aren't really any significant adverse effects since it is made from natural products," asserted Hal.

Neal muttered, "Yeah, like Deadly Nightshade...."

Peter shot him a warning look and said, "I imagine there are consent forms to be signed."

Hal laughed and said, "Peter, you would be imagining that! We don't bother with the formalities at this early stage. We look for 'volunteers' if you know what I mean."

Peter said, "I'm not sure I do, Hal."

Hal snickered, "Well, you will. We laced your coffee with a standard dose."

Peter looked at their empty mugs with consternation. He remembered Neal commenting on the unusual blend when it was served to them. Hal told them it was South American.

Neal looked amused. "So we're going to experience the full effects," he confirmed.

Hal replied, "That's right. You should feel it by about an hour after you took it, which should be in, oh, say the next 15 minutes or so. It'll last 6-8 hours at full effect and should be completely out of your system by 12-24 hours. Don't worry. You'll enjoy it. Meet me back here at the same time tomorrow morning!” Then he winked and quickly slipped out of the room before they could make any objections.

Peter asked Neal, "How are you feeling?"

Neal leered at him and grinned, "Horny!" 

Peter laughed and said, "Oh boy, I wonder what we're in for now. Let's get out of here."

By the time they reached Peter's car, they were both feeling definite stirrings in their trousers, much as they would after serious flirting with a pretty woman. They looked at each other and tried to keep a straight face. The euphoric effects were kicking in, too.

As they headed toward the office, their problems continued to grow, literally, so Peter suggested, "I think we’ll skip the office for awhile and I'll get us a room at a nice hotel with a gym and a pool. I think we're going to need some privacy and a little exercise might help, too."

Neal giggled and said, "Well, you might want to hurry with the privacy part."

As it was, Peter had to carry his briefcase in front of him just to complete the check in procedure while Neal waited for him squirming uncomfortably. He quickly stopped in the lobby store to buy some condoms and an expensive peppermint flavored lubricant.

Peter made a quick call to Diana Berrigan at the office to say he and Neal would be delayed. He related the barest details of their situation in strict confidence. Peter asked her to follow up with more research on Maya Pharmaceuticals and their proposed new drug, but he told her cryptically, “Under no circumstances should anyone go there in person until they have heard more from me.”

When they got in the elevator, they grinned at each other. Neal raised his eyebrows in question at Peter and Peter just said, "Oh yeah." They couldn't help laughing because the truth was they were feeling real good.

When they arrived at the suite with two bedrooms that Peter had booked for appearances sake, Peter fumbled with the key like a new honeymooner. When they got inside, he turned around and pushed Neal back against the door and kissed him hard, their erections already rubbing together through their clothing.

With unusual urgency, they struggled out of their clothes, trying to maintain contact as they did so. They groped each other and kissed with deep passion and longing.

They were rubbing together already and they soon fell down onto the bed, kissing, moaning, petting and rutting. All rational thought disappeared. Any idea of prolonging the pleasure was out of the question. Their only need was to come as quickly as possible.

“Oh Peter, I’m coming; I gotta come now,” moaned Neal. “Can't wait.”

“Me too,” groaned Peter, as he took both of their straining cocks in hand and finished them off with a few smooth jerks. They lay breathless, looking at each other in amazement and smiling.

Neal teased, “I have a feeling that’s not going to be the end of it. Better get ready for an exciting afternoon.” They lay together in peaceful silence for awhile, keeping their bodies in touch, just enjoying feeling pleasantly high.

In awhile, Peter got up and went over to the minibar and pulled out a couple of bottles of sports drinks for them. He asked, "Are you hungry, Neal? Do you want to order something to eat?" 

Neal eyed Peter's cock hungrily and said, "Yes, please. I'll take a big long fat sausage. Can I put catsup on it?"

Peter gave in, sighing, "You can put anything you want on it. We'll eat later when this is all over.”

Neal giggled, "We're not gonna be able to walk when this is all over."

Peter teased, "Get over here and I'll put something in that smart mouth of yours!"

"Oooh," Neal cooed, "I love it when you're so strong." As he licked Peter's swelling red cock and began to take him into his mouth, he begged, "Talk dirty to me, Peter."

Peter winced and blinked and growled, "I want you to take it all, you dirty little slut. Swallow it down and suck me till I come down your throat. You know you want it, too."

Neal moaned and the vibration along Peter's cock was incredible. Peter continued, "Know what I'm going to do with you? I'm going to take you in my hand and I'm going to stroke you and rub you and jerk you till you scream for mercy. Is that what you want?"

Neal nodded vigorously with his mouth filled by Peter's cock and moaned, "Mmmhmm."

They worked each other up to a frenzy and then at last slowed down and settled in a steady rhythm guaranteed to produce results. First Neal came into Peter's hand with a great twist of his body and arch up off the bed. Then he devoted himself to finishing Peter, who cried out, "Oh yes, my god, Neal, oh yes, yes, yes!"

Neal felt like he was drinking down life giving serum and he moaned with pleasure as Peter's hot semen poured down his throat. As he released him from his mouth, Neal kissed his cock lovingly and purred, "Oh, this is heaven."

Neal lay back looking at the ceiling where the sunlight was hitting the windows at an angle to make a rainbow. "Rainbow," Neal murmured. As he watched it, Neal felt the ceiling was rolling, moving up and down in waves. "Oh wow," he enthused. 

Peter was lying next to him absorbed in his own euphoric experience of sensuous warmth and satisfaction. He felt as though there was nothing more in the world he could ever want.

Neal got up to pee, but instead of going into the bathroom, he opened the room door and stepped out into the hall. Confused, he continued down the hall, stark naked with a little sticky cum on his abs, looking for the bathroom.

Peter heard the door close and looked around to find Neal gone. Alarmed, he went to the door and saw Neal's naked rear disappearing around a corner. Without thinking, heavily influenced by the drug, Peter went after Neal, letting the room door close behind him.

Peter caught up with Neal just around the corner in full view of two women and a man in business dress who were waiting for the elevator. When Neal saw Peter, his cock started to rise with a little thrill of pleasure. Peter responded in kind.

Just as the people in the hall were turning to see what was going on, the elevator chimed and a car arrived. As they hurriedly stepped in, a lone passenger stepped out.

Diana immediately saw what looked like two naked men’s asses disappearing around the corner of the hallway. She swore under her breath and followed, only to find Peter and Neal standing there without a stitch on, cocks at about half mast.

Peter turned to face the wall and said lamely, “Oh, sorry Diana, but it’s a good thing you’re here.”

Neal, who was feeling the high from the drug a little more, just gave her a big smile and stretched his arms out to his side, saying, “Aww, you caught me again.”

Peter quickly explained that they had locked themselves out of their room – without even trying to explain how that happened or why they were naked. Fortunately, he remembered their room number.

Diana thought quickly and found a maid with a linen cart down the hall. She quickly grabbed two sheets off the cart and hurried back to hand one to each of the two men. Then she led them to the fire stairs. “Do you think you two could just stay right here in the stairway until I go down to the desk to get a key to your room?” she asked suspiciously.

They nodded at her as sincerely as they could manage. The minute she left, they burst into laughter at the absurdity of their situation. Then suddenly, Neal was pressing up against Peter and kissing him with lots of tongue sucking and lip biting. Peter responded with a hardening erection and kissed back. As they began to fondle each other and rut up against each other, Peter broke them apart. 

“Neal, not here, we can’t do this! We have to wait until Diana brings the key and we get back in our room,” Peter said somewhat breathlessly. Neal reached out and put one hand around Peter’s cock and his other hand on Peter’s ass through the sheet that was wrapped around him and, with his blue eyes sparkling, said teasingly, “Sure, we’ll just wait.” 

Peter winced as Neal began to caress him through the sheet with provocative strokes. He had already had two orgasms and he couldn’t imagine that it was possible for him to come again. Still the stimulation of Neal’s hand was irresistible. A wet stain began to appear on the sheet as Peter’s cock got ready again.

Neal took one of Peter’s hands and put it on his own thick cock through his sheet. They rested their heads on each other’s shoulders and jacked each other off in the stairwell through their sheets, both coming with sounds muffled by each other’s skin.

They rearranged their sheets to hide the wet spots and sat down on the stairs, still catching their breath. Peter said, “I don’t believe this. I can’t come three times in an afternoon!”

Neal smiled, “Well, you have, Peter. I’ve been here the whole time and I’ll swear to it.”

“How long did Hal say this drug was going to last?” Peter asked.

“Oh, I’d say we’re probably more than half way through by now. That’s for the full effect anyway. He said it takes longer to wear off completely.”

“Wonderful,” Peter groaned. “I wonder what I’m going to feel like tomorrow. I probably won’t be able to have sex again for a month after this! What am I going to tell Elizabeth?”

Neal leaned over and kissed the side of his head saying, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Let’s just enjoy this while it lasts. I feel great, don’t you?”

Peter smiled and admitted, “I do feel really good. But Neal, no more leaving the room naked.”

Neal said sheepishly, “Well, that was a mistake. I thought I was going to the bathroom. I still have to pee.”

They both started to giggle uncontrollably and that’s when Diana came back.

She just shook her head and said, “Come on you two. Back to your room.”

When they were safely inside, Diana told them, “Look, I don’t know how you two get into these situations. You’re going to explain this to me in detail later. The reason I came over here was to see if you were all right and to take blood samples for analysis of just what the happy drug has in it. I have a lab tech waiting downstairs. I’m going to call him and I want you both to be dressed decently and act sober when he gets up here. This won’t take long.”

Neal and Peter nodded at her seriously and said they understood. They waited until she stepped outside and then got dressed. The tech arrived and measured their vital signs and took several tubes of blood and left to take them back to the lab.

Peter thanked Diana sincerely for coming and for handling the situation professionally. Neal just smirked at her while Peter was talking and tried to pretend he was embarrassed.

Diana said, “OK, I’m leaving now, Boss. You’re on your own. Lock yourselves in here and don’t come out until you’re back to normal. Don’t call me unless you have an emergency. Otherwise, I’ll see you back in the office tomorrow. We’ll have the results of the blood tests by then and you can explain to us how this happened and where we go from here in the Maya Pharmaceuticals case.”

A chastened Peter just said, “Okay, Diana. Thanks.” Neal said, “Thanks, Diana,” too, but he was suppressing laughter at once again being caught in a compromising position by her. “You always show up at the most interesting times,” he told her.

“Whatever you do, don’t let anyone go over to Maya Pharmaceuticals in person,” Peter reminded her.

After she was gone, Peter asked, “Well, what do we do now? Are you hungry? We could call room service.”

Neal shook his head and suggested, “Why don’t we try to take a nap? Maybe when we wake up, things will feel a little less intense.”

Peter agreed, but he insisted they drink something more so they at least stayed hydrated. He vetoed the idea of anything with alcohol in it so they drank some orange juice.

Peter woke up after about an hour and was shocked to find himself with a rigid erection again and a strong desire to grab Neal and fuck him. When he looked over at Neal, he could see he was not alone in feeling that way.

“Hey you,” Peter smiled. “Hey,” Neal said. “I like that look in your eye. You want to do filthy things with me, don’t you?”

Peter rolled over onto Neal then and pinned him to the mattress. “You don’t even know the kinds of things I’m imagining doing to you,” he warned.

“But I can’t wait to find out,” replied Neal with a delicious little shiver. “Why don’t you show me?”

Peter said, “Not so fast, Neal. I’m in charge this time. I’m going to need the condoms and lube you bought downstairs.”

Neal smiled with satisfaction and told him, “I stuck them in the drawer in the nightstand beside you.”

Peter kissed Neal forcefully, bruising his already swollen lips, while he applied pressure to his biceps to keep him in place. He reached over to retrieve the supplies and then he flipped Neal over to a prone position. Peter thoroughly slicked up his hands with the expensive lube and then rubbed some down Neal’s spine just to watch the goose bumps rise.

Then he moved down so he was straddling Neal’s thighs and massaged more over Neal’s round buttocks. He added more to his hands and then ran one hand along Neal’s crack and then reached under Neal to enclose Neal’s cock in his slick hand.

Neal moaned, “Oh Peter, that’s so good. Are you going to fuck me?”

“Not yet,” replied Peter. “I’m going to take my time and tease you until you beg me.” He proceeded to insert fingers coated with lube into Neal’s tight hole while slowly stroking his penis with the other. 

Then Peter slid down lower on Neal’s legs so he could use his mouth to nip at Neal’s balls. The taste of peppermint from the lube turned Peter on even more. When he was ready, Peter slipped the condom on and added even more grease.

Then he began to tease Neal with his cock, moving it along Neal’s crack, starting to insert it and then pulling back, even slipping it between Neal’s legs to brush against his cock.

Neal responded by writhing and panting and begging Peter to enter him. The enhancement of sensations caused by the drug was almost unbearable. “Oh please, Peter, please. I’m begging now. I need you inside me.”

“Just a little longer,” Peter purred. “I want you to enjoy this.” 

“ I am, I really really am, Peter,” he whined. “Please fuck me. Fuck me hard right now.”

At last, Peter could not wait any longer so he grabbed Neal’s waist just above his hip and spread Neal’s legs with his own. He moaned as he slowly entered Neal’s well prepared asshole, “Oh, I want you so much. I’m going to fuck you so hard and so long.”

“Oh, your cock is so big and so hard,” Neal moaned, as he lifted his buttocks to force him deeper. “Your hand feels so good on my dick, so good….”

Having already emptied themselves several times, they weren’t quick to come, but because of the drug they had taken, their desire and erections were compelling them towards climax anyway. When he could stand it no longer, Neal found himself coming into Peter’s insistent hand, crying out, “Oh no, oh god, ohhh.”

Peter was still enjoying his penetration of Neal, but Neal’s excited orgasm caused him to groan and become more directed in his movement. At last, with a loud grunt, he exploded deep inside Neal and then slowly pulled out.

A feeling of supreme contentedness came over both of them, their genitals still feeling raw and emptied. As they looked at each other fondly, Neal's eyes teared up and he said quietly, "I love you, Peter. Do you love me?"

Peter took Neal's hand and entwined their fingers and squeezed it gently. "We love each other, Buddy," he said, knowing that they were both still very much under the influence of the drug.

Neal sighed happily and went to sleep and Peter did the same.

When they awoke, they were entwined in each other's arms, Neal's head resting on Peter's shoulder. For the first time since that morning, they did not immediately get hard. They felt like they were finally starting to come down a little bit from the high they had been feeling all day. 

They took turns showering and got themselves dressed and then relaxed in their hotel suite. Peter said, "We have this room until tomorrow morning. I'm going to order us something to eat. You want to look at the menu with me?"

Neal replied, "Still not hungry. You can surprise me - I'm sure they don't have deviled ham!"

Peter suddenly blanched and said, "Oh, I've got to call El. What am I going to tell her?"

Neal suggested, "That we have to work late tonight so you won't be coming home?"

Peter said dejectedly, "I don't think that will explain the sore balls and the love bites."

Neal chuckled, "Nothing could explain the day we've just had. That's some drug they're making at Maya!"

Peter said, "Oh yeah, pretty sure they're never going to get FDA approval for it."

Neal mused, "The perfect drug - a combination of aphrodisiac, erectile stimulant, opiate and mild hallucinogenic with practically no adverse effects."

"The market for a drug like this must be astronomical, legal or not," Peter realized.

"Wonder how much has actually been distributed so far?" Neal said. "This is the first I've heard of it. There doesn't seem to be any buzz about it on the street yet."

"I wonder where they're getting that Mayan herb that seems to be the secret ingredient. Maybe that's the limiting factor, if it's hard to get," surmised Peter. "I'll get Jones to look into that tomorrow."

Then Neal got a salacious grin on his face and said, "It sure has been a fun day, though, hasn't it?"

Unbelievably, they both felt themselves beginning to get hard again. Peter groaned, "Oh no, if this drug ever hits the market, people will be having sex like rabbits!" 

Before Neal could reply, there was a knock on the door and their room service arrived. Peter had included a bottle of pretty good red wine with the order to please Neal. He felt that, since the drug was wearing off, it would be okay to have a little wine with dinner.

What neither of them knew was that the combination with wine had an enormous ability to potentiate the effects of both the drug and the alcohol. After one glass, they were both ridiculously drunk, complete with impairment of physical coordination, emotional restraint, and mental judgment. After their second glass, they felt higher than they had been in the morning. 

Neal slouched in his chair and gave Peter a dazzling smile, his taut erection evident through his clothing. Peter closed his eyes and realized the same thing was happening to him. "I mus' be fuckin' dreamin'. This can't be happenin'. It's jus' impossible," he slurred.

"Oh, we're jus' really, really drunk, tha's all," Neal said, as if that explained everything.

When Peter opened his eyes, Neal had come over and put his head in Peter's lap. He was already opening Peter's fly to release his straining cock. Neal licked it gently and Peter gave a little cry of pleasure.

As Neal continued to use his mouth and his fingers to leisurely play with him, Peter sighed, "Oh, I could stay here forever with you. That feels so good. Ohhh, don't stop...." His hips bucked as he leaned into the pleasurable sensations that were overwhelming him. 

Neal was just as turned on by the effect he was having on Peter and the sensual stimulation of feeling and tasting his sex again. He reached down and freed his own bulging penis and then he began to swallow Peter's cock as far down as he could, using his tongue to further arouse him until Peter was eagerly fucking his mouth. 

Peter's hands clutched Neal's neck and shoulders and he whimpered ecstatically. His overstimulated sex felt like raw nerve endings and he began to see bright colors before his eyes. As he exploded into Neal's mouth, he felt like his last ounce of strength was pouring out. 

Suddenly, Peter was slumping to the floor temporarily unconscious. Neal felt confused as Peter's cock slid from his mouth, leaving a trail of salty semen. He lay down next to Peter and cuddled him up pulling Peter's head onto his chest. Neal felt no alarm or concern and soon found himself rubbing his own erection against Peter's unresponding body.

Peter stirred and opened his eyes when Neal came, squeezing him hard and crying out his name. He blinked and laughed as he realized Neal had just managed to get off while Peter was asleep.

"Wow," Neal said sleepily. "Yeah, wow," Peter agreed. 

Peter struggled to get them both up and they stumbled over to the bed where they both passed out. They fell into a deep sleep for the next six hours.

When they awoke, they were sore and still a little fatigued, but they felt much more like themselves. Then a remarkable thing happened. The memories of the day began to recede until they were no longer sure what had actually happened. It felt like it had all been some kind of shared dream and the memories were fading fast.

“How many times did we have sex today?” Peter asked.

“Not sure,” answered Neal thoughtfully. “Couple of times, I guess.”

“I’m sore,” complained Peter. “Must have been some rough sex.”

“Hmmm, I don’t really remember very much either,” mused Neal. “Have we been here all day?”

“Yeah, remember we came here after we left Maya Pharmaceuticals because Hal said they put some of their new drug into our coffee and we were concerned about what effect it might have.”

“And now here we are many hours later and we can’t really remember what effect it did have,” laughed Neal.

“Do you remember if I called El?” Peter asked, noticing that it was dark outside. “And what about the office?”

Neal said, “I think Diana was here.” Peter said, “Really? What for?”

Neal blushed and said, “Umm, I think we locked ourselves out of the room.”

“So we called Diana?” asked Peter, confused.

“No, I think she just came,” speculated Neal. “I’m not sure why. You must have told her we were coming here.”

“Yeah. Funny I can’t remember much at all about today. The drug must be an amnesiac. I know we had sex, though,” Peter said thoughtfully. “I’ll call Diana now and see what she can tell me.”

Neal suggested, “Why don’t you wait until morning, Peter. It’s late now.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. "I guess that’s a good idea. I’m tired anyway.”

Neal agreed, “Me, too. It’s funny, I don’t even feel like sex tonight, and you know that’s unusual for me!”

Peter laughed and said, “Yeah, I don’t either. Guess we must have had enough sex today.”

Neal said, yawning, “I never knew there was such a thing as enough sex.”

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> http://time.com/3984196/aphrodisiacs-that-work/  
> I  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/health/article-567202/Better-Viagra-The-new-libido-drug-boosts-sex-drive-AND-causes-arousal.html
> 
> (The drug and the pharmaceutical company in the story are entirely fictional.)


End file.
